Private Love Lesson
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Gara-gara insiden Kloset Muntah dan Peluru Bau, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Jean Granger harus menjalani detensi belajar bersama selama liburan musim panas. Tak disangka oleh keduanya, sanksi kali ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pelajaran cinta yang membawa mereka pada akhir cerita bahagia.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy.

**Warning: **Tak ada Lord Voldemort dan tak ada Perang Besar Hogwarts.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Sampai ada hari dingin di neraka pun, Slytherin dan Gryffindor tak bisa bersatu!"

Menggerutu dengan nada naik turun, Ronald Bilius Weasley mengemut Pena Bulu Gula dengan kecekatan menakutkan. Manik birunya yang secerah langit memelototi empat murid Slytherin tahun keenam yang berkerumun di balik remang-remang pelita.

"Kalau kau tak meledakkan ruang bawah tanah Slytherin dengan sekontainer Peluru Bau Paling Bau, semua ini tak akan terjadi, Ron!"

Menarik napas dari sela-sela gigi, Hermione Jean Granger mengacungkan kepalan tangannya tepat ke wajah Ron yang berlumuran mesiu Peluru Bau. Surai singanya mencuat berbahaya, berbaur dengan gelegak kemarahan yang mengepul dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Hei, mereka duluan yang berulah. Menyabotase toilet Ruang Rekreasi kita dengan Kloset Muntah," Ron melepehkan Pena Bulu Gula yang diisapnya, tampak jijik membayangkan suasana aula pertemuan Gryffindor yang berubah menjadi tangki septik raksasa.

"Benar, Hermione. Won-Won hanya membalas aksi vandalisme anak-anak Slytherin," Lavender Brown, penyihir berambut ikal yang baru-baru ini menorehkan sejarah sebagai gadis gegar otak pertama yang mau mengencani Ron berbicara dengan gaya penuh drama.

Menggosok muka Ron yang berlepotan abu Peluru Bau dengan kain pel yang barusan dipakai untuk membersihkan lantai Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Lavender terus mencerocos membela tindakan spontan kekasihnya.

Tindakan spontan yang berimbas pada fatwa yang membuat bulu roma menegak sempurna.

Ya, gara-gara insiden Kloset Muntah dan Peluru Bau itulah Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore yang selama ini sangat toleran menghadapi perselisihan terpaksa mengambil langkah drastis untuk menyatukan kedua kubu yang berseteru.

Sebagai bentuk detensi karena perang bom kotoran membuat bangunan asrama harus direhab ulang, penyihir berjenggot kelabu panjang itu memerintahkan delapan tersangka yang terlibat untuk belajar bersama sepanjang liburan musim panas.

Jika empat pelajar Slytherin diwajibkan membedah Telaah Muggle; bidang studi yang seumur-umur tak pernah mereka sentuh, empat punggawa Gryffindor diharuskan meningkatkan nilai mata pelajaran mereka yang kedodoran.

"Dengan kata lain, kalian akan saling bertukar ilmu. Siswa Slytherin yang tak memahami Telaah Muggle bisa belajar dari rekan-rekan Gryffindor-nya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Anak Gryffindor bisa menyerap pengetahuan yang tak mereka kuasai dari partner Slytherin-nya," begitulah ultimatum final yang diucapkan Profesor Dumbledore di ruangan kantornya, lima belas menit lalu.

Atau tepatnya sesaat setelah dua Kepala Asrama yang bertikai, Profesor Minerva McGonagall dan Profesor Severus Snape harus dirawat inap di Ruang Kesehatan karena terserang muntaber akut usai ketiban gas beracun dan tinja manusia.

"Telaah Muggle? Jangan main-main, Profesor! Mana mungkin kami sudi mempelajari dunia Muggle yang menjijikkan itu?" Pansy Parkinson menggeratakkan rahang anjing peseknya yang coreng-moreng tersaput bubuk Peluru Bau. Gonggongan galak Prefek cewek Slytherin itu disambut anggukan sepakat kolega-kolega setianya, yang tampak ngeri membayangkan harus terkontaminasi bakteri selama liburan nanti.

"Kalian harus mendalami Telaah Muggle secara langsung, Miss Parkinson. Jika menolak detensi ini, kalian tak bisa lulus N.E.W.T dengan nilai memuaskan," Profesor Dumbledore menjawab kalem. Mata biru cerahnya menghangat sewaktu Pansy memperlihatkan gejala kejang-kejang seperti ayam tiren kesurupan.

"Kalau kita mempraktikkan Telaah Muggle demi N.E.W.T, bisa-bisa di akhir musim panas nanti kita semua berubah jadi kadal!" gelegar lolongan putus asa Millicent Bulstrode mencabik-cabik angkasa.

Tak kuat memikirkan harus bergaul dengan koloni yang dibencinya, gadis sampul buku _Heboh dengan Hantu_ karangan Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart itu menggeleser jatuh, meninggalkan kepulan debu dan bunyi debam yang mengguncang langit-langit ruangan.

Membenamkan gigi di pinggiran roti, Profesor Dumbledore terkekeh pelan mendengar perumpamaan tersebut. N.E.W.T _(Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test)_ atau Ujian Sihir yang Luar Biasa Melelahkan memang sering dipelesetkan menjadi _newt_; sejenis kadal liar yang tinggal di perairan Amerika Utara, Eropa dan Asia.

Mengerik buliran meises cokelat yang menyisip di jubah bulan dan bintangnya, Profesor Dumbledore meminta delapan pelajar yang terlibat kasus untuk segera berkumpul di bilik belakang meja guru.

Di bangsal penuh lukisan hidup itulah pemegang gelar Order of Merlin Kelas Pertama itu akan mengumumkan nama-nama siswa dan pasangannya yang wajib menjalani detensi bersama-sama. Detensi yang diharapkan bisa mendinginkan bara permusuhan di kedua belah pihak.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku tak bisa mendinginkan kepalaku di Bali!" Hermione menggebrakkan rambut megarnya, menyumpahi kegagalannya berlibur di salah satu destinasi wisata paling eksotis di Indonesia. Tadinya, Hermione memang berencana menghabiskan musim panasnya di Pulau Dewata, namun sanksi mengerikan yang baru dijatuhkan memaksa gadis bergigi tupai itu mengubur mimpi bersantai di pasir putih pantai.

"Seharusnya aku bersantai di Bali! Bukannya menemani Slytherin tak tahu diri!" Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, menodongkan tatapan yang bisa membekukan orang dalam sekali pandang. Ron yang dipelototi hanya menaikkan bahu seelegan mungkin, berusaha tak terusik dengan gertakan sobat perempuannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah, Hermione. Bukankah kita harus senasib sepenanggungan? Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing?" Harry James Potter, salah satu teman pertama Hermione di Hogwarts mencoba mencairkan suasana. Menyingkirkan kamus _Aneka Peribahasa Indonesia_ ke balik tas selempangnya, pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione yang setegang popor senapan.

Hermione yang membuka mulut hendak membalas ucapan Harry terpaksa mengurungkan tekadnya setelah Profesor Dumbledore memasuki ruangan. Mengambil posisi di meja tengah ruangan, tanpa basa-basi penyihir bertubuh lurus dan kurus itu menjelaskan kronologis sanksi yang harus dijalani.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, liburan musim panas berlangsung dari awal Juli sampai akhir Agustus. Jadi, masing-masing siswa mendapat jatah satu bulan belajar di kediaman partnernya," Profesor Dumbledore berbicara panjang lebar, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan gerutuan yang menderu-deru di sekitarnya.

"Seharusnya aku bersantai di Bali!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kita semua pasti berubah jadi kadal penuh bakteri di akhir liburan nanti!"

Menancapkan tongkat sihirnya di tenggorokan, Profesor Dumbledore meningkatkan volume dehamannya dengan Mantra Sonorus. Setelah memastikan aliran repetan Hermione dan Millicent Bulstrode terhenti, penyihir renta yang fasih berbahasa duyung Mermish itu mulai mendendangkan nama pasangan pertama.

"Miss Parkinson dan Mr Potter."

Sedetik setelah nama mereka disebut, lengkingan histeris Pansy dan raungan depresi Harry mengalun silih-berganti, diselingi senandung tak merdu Hermione yang melantunkan irama 'berat sama dipikul ringan sama dijinjing, Harry...'

"Selama sebulan penuh, Miss Parkinson harus mengenal seluk-beluk Telaah Muggle di kediaman Mr Potter. Bulan berikutnya, giliran Mr Potter yang akan dibimbing ilmu Ramuan di rumah Miss Parkinson."

"Astaga, Profesor! Mana mungkin saya belajar Ramuan dari dia!" Harry mendenguskan gelak terhina. Meski nilai Ramuan-nya selalu masuk kategori T alias Troll, Harry tetap tak sudi digembleng Pansy yang disebut-sebut memiliki kualitas otak setara Troll.

"Hei, aku lebih ahli merebus kuah Ramuan daripada kau, Potter!" Pansy menghardik balik, merendengkan nilai _Outstanding_ alias Istimewa yang bertengger besar-besar di buku rapor Ramuan-nya.

"Oh ya? Kalau kau jago, seharusnya kau membuat ramuan untuk mengubah wajah pesekmu menjadi lebih cantik."

"Tutup mulut, Potter! Aku bersumpah akan membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat pitak kilat di jidatmu itu semakin mengkilap!"

Seolah tak melihat adu jotos imajiner yang terjadi antara Pansy dengan Harry, maupun sumpah-serapah yang terlontar dari kandidat yang tersisa, Profesor Dumbledore melanjutkan mengeja nama pasangan berikutnya. Duet maut yang diharapkan bisa mengerti esensi detensi yang diberlakukannya kali ini.

Pelajaran untuk saling mencintai dan memahami...

* * *

"Yang tak bisa aku pahami, mengapa Dumbledore yang kucintai tega memplot si gembrot Millicent Bulstrode sebagai teman duetku?!"

Duduk bersila di kompartemen Hogwarts Express, Hermione mendelik dari balik buku _Di Mana Ada Tongkat Sihir, di Situ Ada Jalan_ yang baru setengah halaman ditekurinya. Seharusnya sesuai skedul ia sudah selesai melalap habis buku setebal lima puluh ribu lembar itu. Tapi, gara-gara mulut elastis Ron yang merusak konsentrasinya, Hermione gagal menuntaskan jadwal baca yang dirancangnya.

Memang, sejak dipasangkan dengan cewek sekekar Millicent yang bisa meremukkan kandang ayam ibunya dalam sekali jentikan, Ron langsung terserang konstipasi. Tak henti-hentinya pemuda berwajah penuh bercak itu menyumpahi kolaborasi detensi yang menimpanya.

"Si gembrot Millicent itu piawai menangani subjek Mantra, Jimat dan Guna-guna, Won-Won. Makanya dia dipasangkan dengan dirimu yang jelas-jelas bego banget di bidang tersebut," Lavender kembali menunjukkan sisi gegar otaknya dengan membongkar kelemahan akademik pacarnya di depan khalayak.

"Jangan mengeluh, Won-Won Sayang. Aku yang harus berpasangan dengan manusia gorila seperti Vincent Crabbe saja tetap cerah ceria," Lavender menjawil mesra pipi Ron, salah mengartikan kedutan tersinggung di urat saraf pacarnya sebagai denyut ketakutan.

Menelan dengusan, Hermione meletakkan bilah pembatas di halaman yang belum selesai dibacanya. Walau otaknya sedikit miring, keceriaan Lavender dalam menghadapi situasi serumit apapun patut diapresiasi. Lihat saja, meski harus menangani makhluk bego berbulu seperti Vincent Crabbe, Lavender tak bermuram durja seperti penghuni kompartemen yang tersisa.

Harry misalnya. Sejak menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi kompartemen, penyihir berkacamata bundar itu tak henti-hentinya mengerutkan wajah. Dari gelagatnya, Hermione berani bertaruh kalau sahabat dekatnya itu tengah berkonsentrasi meramu jurus jitu untuk menghadapi kebandelan Pansy.

Ya, kebandelan Pansy!

Jika bukan karena cewek jelek berwajah mirip anjing pesek itu, mungkin Hermione dan ketiga temannya tak akan terseret dalam malapetaka membahayakan seperti ini. Hanya demi permainan adu berani _Truth or Dare_, Pansy membombardir toilet Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan Kloset Muntah. Sial bagi Pansy, saat Kloset Muntah-nya meledak, toilet tersebut sedang ditunggangi Profesor McGonagall yang kebelet pipis.

Begitu mengetahui Kepala Asramanya semaput, Ron yang terkenal temperamental langsung membalas perbuatan Pansy. Didukung Harry dan Lavender plus Hermione yang akhirnya setuju meski sedikit ogah-ogahan, Ron mengirimkan puluhan peti kemas Peluru Bau Paling Bau yang disamarkan dalam bentuk Kembang Api Filibuster ke asrama Slytherin. Sial bagi Ron, paket keramatnya diterima langsung oleh Profesor Snape yang kebetulan tengah bersemedi di ruang bawah tanah asramanya.

Hasilnya bisa ditebak, pemirsa. Kedua Kepala Asrama yang berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah terpaksa dilarikan ke Ruang Kesehatan. Sedangkan pihak yang terlibat digelandang beramai-ramai untuk menerima sanksi detensi.

Membentangkan lembaran buku di pangkuan, Hermione memandangi interaksi konyol antara Lavender dan Ron. Seandainya saja ia memiliki sedikit kepolosan gila seperti Lavender, mungkin ia tak akan pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan partner belajarnya kali ini.

Bayangkan saja, tanpa mempedulikan protes membahana-nya yang tak mengenal titik koma dan jeda, Profesor Dumbledore tega memasangkannya dengan Draco-Musang-Melambung-Malfoy. Si pirang platina yang sejak zaman dahulu kala terkenal sangat membenci penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti dirinya.

Menggigil kencang, Hermione membayangkan kehidupan tiga puluh harinya di Malfoy Manor yang pasti berujung tragedi. Meski Profesor Dumbledore sudah memberikan garansi proteksi dan jampi-jampi, Hermione tak yakin orangtua Malfoy yang terkenal sebagai tokoh masyarakat darah murni paling rasis dan sinting mau menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Tenang saja, Miss Granger. Aku sudah mengirimkan pemberitahuan resmi kepada semua orangtua yang anak-anaknya tersangkut kasus. Mereka semua memaklumi dan dengan senang hati membantu kalian melewati detensi kali ini," itulah argumen logis yang dilontarkan Profesor Dumbledore sewaktu Hermione mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Ya, betul itu. Saking maklumnya, Mum sampai mengirim Howler ekspres untukku," Ron menggeram di dekat kuping Hermione. Pupil birunya tertumbuk ke serpihan surat meledak yang beberapa detik lalu merontokkan atap ruangan.

Di surat yang datang satu menit setelah pemberitahuan resmi Profesor Dumbledore terkirim, selain memaki-maki kenakalan anaknya, ibu Ron, Molly Weasley juga berjanji akan menyambut Millicent Bulstrode di kandang babinya dengan senang hati.

"Kita tak boleh membiarkan Parkinson dan kawan-kawan merusak keceriaan liburan musim panas yang indah ini!" Harry yang sejak berjam-jam lalu membeku seperti batu mendadak buka suara. Mata hijau buah badamnya yang selama ini bersinar biasa-biasa saja kini terbakar kemarahan. Tampaknya, kegagalan berlibur di kediaman Ron membuat cowok sekalem Harry berubah meletup-letup seperti senapan mesin.

Berdiri di atas bangku kompartemen, memeragakan gaya seperti provokator pemimpin demonstrasi, Harry mengikrarkan rencana untuk membuat Pansy menderita selama belajar Telaah Muggle di Privet Drive Nomor Empat.

"Aku akan meminta Bibi Petunia menyuruh Parkinson membersihkan dan mengelap seisi rumah. Akhir Juli nanti, Parkinson pasti sudah sedekil Kreacher!" Harry mengangguk serius, membayangkan Pansy yang biasa resik dan wangi berubah sejorok Kreacher. Kreacher sendiri merupakan peri rumah penuh daki yang mengabdi di kediaman ayah baptis Harry, Sirius Black.

Tak mau kalah dari teman sekamarnya, Ron menjulang di kursinya. Melambaikan tangan dengan berani, Prefek cowok Gryffindor itu mengumandangkan rencana yang saat ini bertengger di otaknya.

"Kebetulan Charlie baru pulang dari Indonesia dengan membawa oleh-oleh sepuluh ribu gentong jengkol. Aku pasti membujuk Mum untuk menyuruh Millicent Bulstrode mengupas jengkol sebagai bagian dari teknik belajar memasak ala Muggle," Ron menyembur lancar, mata birunya hidup dan tertawa sewaktu membayangkan penyihir darah murni secongkak Millicent harus berurusan dengan polong-polongan berbau menyengat tersebut.

"Setelah itu, aku bisa memerintahkannya untuk mengolah jengkol menjadi semur, pepes, balado, sate," Ron mulai melantur keluar dari topik. Sepertinya, di tengah bara kemarahan sepekat apapun, putra keenam keluarga Weasley itu tak bisa melupakan naluri doyan makan-nya.

Sudut bibir Hermione tersungging mendengar retorika melankolia Ron yang berbusa-busa. Jika tak mengingat sanksi menjengkelkan yang harus dijalaninya bersama Malfoy, Hermione pasti sudah terbang ke The Burrow untuk mencicipi benda aneh yang dibawa Charlie.

Selain berteman akrab dengan Ron, Hermione juga bersahabat dekat dengan semua kakak laki-laki Ron. Bahkan, gara-gara hasutan Charlie Weasley-lah Hermione berangan-angan menginjakkan kakinya di Pulau Dewata.

Angan-angan yang sayangnya harus bubar jalan karena di musim panas ini dirinya harus belajar bersama dengan pemuda yang menjadi musuh nomor satunya di Hogwarts.

Menempelkan kening ke dinding kompartemen, Hermione merenungkan hubungannya dengan Prefek cowok Slytherin itu. Sejujurnya, mungkin julukan seteru nomor satu terlalu berlebihan. Jika diingat-ingat, semenjak dirinya dan Malfoy bekerja sama sebagai Prefek, pertempuran brutal di antara mereka mulai mencair.

Bahkan kalau dikaji lebih baik, Malfoy mulai menunjukkan gelagat perdamaian. Selain bisa bersikap kooperatif di berbagai rapat penting termasuk agenda patroli yang dilakukan setiap malam hari, remaja bermata sepucat bulan purnama itu juga tak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur kotor.

Dari sekian banyak perubahan karakter yang melegakan itu, satu-satunya yang belum berubah dari diri Draco Malfoy adalah tatapan tak terbacanya. Ekspresi menilai yang terkadang membuat kulit Hermione bergelenyar terserang jutaan emosi.

Memutar lehernya yang kaku, Hermione mengingat kembali tatapan panas yang dilayangkan Malfoy sedetik setelah nama mereka disebut sebagai partner belajar. Meregangkan tubuh dengan malas, satu alis pirang Malfoy naik mengacungkan sepotong undangan. Undangan seksi nan menggoda yang terpancar nyata dari kerlingan mata abu-abu peraknya.

Mengerutkan kedua pipi, Hermione berjuang membersihkan pikirannya. Astaga, apa efek samping Kloset Muntah belum tuntas hingga dirinya nekat mengambil pokok kesimpulan tentang kerlingan seksi Malfoy? Apa dampak negatif Peluru Bau belum ternetralisir sampai-sampai otaknya keracunan dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak?

Hal tidak-tidak yang celakanya dibangkitkan oleh gagasan lain yang diajukan Malfoy. Anjuran yang diluncurkan sejenak sebelum mereka memasuki Hogwarts Express. Kereta merah membara yang akan mengantar anak-anak Hogwarts pulang untuk liburan musim panas.

"Berhubung aku akan mengajarimu cara terbang yang baik dan benar, aku minta balas jasa yang setimpal," Malfoy berbicara dengan suara selicin rambut pirang klimisnya. Aksen sombong dan terpelajar khas bangsawan darah murni terangkum di setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya.

Mendesah khawatir, Hermione memelototi Malfoy tepat di sepasang mata kelabu peraknya yang berkilat berbahaya. Ini dia hal yang paling ditakutkan Hermione. Belajar bersama dengan Malfoy tak ubahnya bekerjasama dengan seekor serigala berpakaian rapi. Pasti ada kompensasi atau ganti rugi yang mengiringi kolaborasi mereka kali ini.

"Imbalan sepadan seperti apa?" Hermione memberanikan diri bertanya, mulut judesnya merapat menjadi satu garis saat seringaian culas Malfoy kian memanjang.

"Pelajaran Terbang termasuk kategori olahraga. Untuk itu, kau harus mengajariku bidang olahraga Muggle," ucap Malfoy santai, memutar sebilah rumput teki di antara jemari. Bola matanya berpijar seperti perak murni saat Hermione mengempiskan sebelah pipinya hingga kempot.

"Olahraga seperti apa, Malfoy?" Hermione menggilas dorongan menjungkirkan kepala keritingnya ke bagasi Hogwarts Express saat lawan bicaranya itu mengedip penuh isyarat. Kerlingan seksi penuh arti yang membuat hati Hermione berderap kencang seperti sepasukan biri-biri.

"Berenang," Malfoy mengucapkan permintaannya dengan nada penuh fantasi. Menyandarkan sebelah pundak ke dinding merah Hogwarts Express, Malfoy melemaskan jemari pucatnya yang menggenggam sebatang rumput kering. Selama berdiam diri, mata waspadanya yang tak bisa dibaca terus terpancang lurus ke pipi Hermione yang merona cantik.

Hermione gelisah bukan buatan mendapati dirinya dipandangi terang-terangan seperti itu. Berjuang mengelola debar jantung yang memukul-mukul katupnya, Hermione menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum menyalak cepat.

"Oke. Kalau cuma berenang sih gampang," Hermione mengedik santai, tersenyum lebar penuh keyakinan. Tadinya, Hermione sempat cemas Malfoy bakal menuntut diajari olahraga kelas berat penuh keringat. Adu gulat atau panco misalnya. Untungnya, meski batok pirangnya sempat ketumpahan Peluru Bau, Malfoy masih mampu berpikir sehat dengan meminta diajari olahraga yang kebetulan sekali sangat disukai Hermione.

Ya, meski membenci olahraga ekstrem yang identik dengan ketinggian seperti panjat tebing atau terbang, Hermione sangat menyukai olahraga air. Semua gaya berenang sudah dikuasainya sedari kecil. Mulai dari gaya dada, punggung, bebas, kupu-kupu, sampai gaya batu kaku sekalipun.

"Kau tenang saja, Malfoy. Akhir bulan Juli ini, kau pasti sudah bisa berenang lancar tanpa alat bantu," jelas Hermione bersemangat, terus berceloteh seperti burung beo saat menyebutkan alat bantu yang biasa dipakai penyihir untuk bertahan di dalam air.

Tak seperti Muggle, penyihir mengandalkan Gillyweed dan Mantra Gelembung Kepala untuk berenang di dalam air. Gillyweed sendiri merupakan tanaman berlendir khas Mediterania yang berfungsi menumbuhkan insang, sirip dan ekor ikan. Gara-gara harus memakai alat bantu yang merepotkan seperti itu, tak heran jika olahraga berenang kurang populer di kalangan pemilik tongkat sihir.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat keindahan gaya berenangmu, Granger," Malfoy tergelak halus saat kedua pipi Hermione memerah bagai api.

Beranjur maju, Malfoy membungkukkan wajahnya dan mendesah di lubang telinga Hermione. Selama berbisik lembut, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Hermione, membelai perlahan seakan-akan dirinya-lah pemilik sah gadis berambut keriting lebat tersebut.

"Selain itu, aku juga tak sabar ingin melihatmu berbikini."

Hermione menarik napas tersendat sewaktu mendengar pengakuan bombastis tersebut. Pengakuan sensasional yang diucapkan dengan nada suara sarat janji gairah. Terengah kepayahan, Hermione hanya bisa berdiri terpana saat mata Malfoy membelai tubuhnya dengan sorot intim dan posesif.

Mengedip pelan, Malfoy menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam kompartemen. Meninggalkan Hermione yang masih sibuk menanak pikiran dalam benaknya.

"Betul sekali. Aku akan menyuruh Millicent Bulstrode menanak jengkol sampai masak!"

Monolog menggebu-gebu Ron menghentakkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Menopang dahi dengan kepalan tangan, Hermione mensyukuri obsesi sableng Ron pada benda bau yang disebut jengkol itu. Jika pidato jengkol Ron tak merembes ke kupingnya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tenggelam dalam imajinasi nakal yang dibangkitkan Malfoy.

_Halooo, Hermione Jean Granger, jangan termakan nafsu dahulu. Cowok antagonis seperti Malfoy tak mungkin menaruh minat secara seksual padamu. Besar kemungkinan janji kenikmatan tak tertandingi yang tercermin di mata peraknya hanya jenis permainan terbaru yang dilakoninya. Bukankah Malfoy maestro permainan Truth or Dare? Konspirator ulung yang memaksa Pansy meledakkan toilet Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan Kloset Muntah?  
_

Meluruskan posisi duduknya, Hermione memilih mematuhi intuitif yang berciap-ciap di otak inteleknya. Ya, jika dipikir secara logis, sikap mesra Malfoy tak ubahnya pepatah ada udang di balik batu. Jika tak ada maunya, mana mungkin pemuda dingin dan terkendali seperti Malfoy tiba-tiba tertarik pada gadis keras kepala seperti dirinya? Gadis yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dianggapnya sebagai sampah masyarakat?

_"Aku juga tak sabar ingin melihatmu berbikini."_

Mendengus pendek, Hermione memandangi deretan gedung bertingkat distrik London yang mulai membayang di depan mata. Hermione yakin sesungguhnya Malfoy tak berselera melihatnya berbikini. Si penyandang titel Pangeran Slytherin itu pasti berhasrat menonton parade bikini gadis-gadis Muggle seksi.

Menyeringai manis, Hermione menggali rencana yang berlarian di otaknya. Jika si dewa penggoda itu ingin belajar berenang demi melihat gadis berbikini, yah lihat saja apa yang menunggunya nanti.

**Sementara itu di kompartemen Slytherin...**

Menyembunyikan kuap di balik tangan, Malfoy menarik lepas simpul dasi sutranya. Akhirnya, setelah pantatnya kram karena duduk berjam-jam, Hogwarts Express mulai menginjak pelataran peron sembilan tiga perempat Stasiun King's Cross London.

"Ya Tuhan! Kita sudah tiba di London! Itu artinya kita bakal berubah jadi babi penuh bakteri!"

Untuk keseribu seratus kalinya hari itu, Millicent Bulstrode menggerutukan kutukan yang sama. Di sampingnya, kekasih gendutnya, Vincent Crabbe mendengkur sepenuh hati. Di sela-sela igauannya yang berkutat seputar makanan empat sehat lima sempurna, Crabbe menjilati untaian liur yang mengucur di sekitar dagu dan pipi tembamnya.

Berbeda dengan Millicent yang merana karena harus mendekam sebulan penuh di rumah bedeng keluarga Weasley, Crabbe jauh lebih beruntung. Pemuda seukuran gorila itu bakal diasuh sementara di kediaman mewah Lavender Brown. Ratu drama Gryffindor yang kebetulan sekali tajir dan berdarah murni.

Pansy sendiri tak kalah depresi dari teman sekamarnya. Menjejalkan boneka jerami bertampang mirip Harry Potter yang dipenuhi jarum pentol dan pasak kayu ke tas serutnya, gadis sekurus jeruji itu meratapi kegagalannya mengutuk si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup melalui jampi-jampi voodoo.

"Tiga puluh hari belajar Telaah Muggle dengan paman dan bibi Potter yang seratus persen Muggle! Kalau tahu begini seharusnya kuledakkan saja Kloset Muntah itu tepat di amandel si bandel Potter!" Pansy menggerutu panjang pendek, tubuh marahnya bergetar seperti dawai baru dipetik.

Menyembunyikan senyuman, Malfoy menurunkan koper kulitnya yang melekat di bagasi atas kompartemen, sengaja menyundul kepala Crabbe dalam prosesnya. Crabbe yang terbangun paksa geragapan bertanya. Deguk kebingungannya bercampur-baur dengan keluhan pacarnya yang masih sibuk membahas spesies kadal dan babi penuh bakteri.

"Brengsek kau, Draco! Seandainya kau tak memberikan tantangan Kloset Muntah itu padaku, musim panas ini aku pasti sedang berbikini di pantai pribadi Zabini!"

Mengerjapkan mata sepolos mungkin, Malfoy membalas tatapan berapi-api Pansy. Menahan tawa yang sudah melekat di ujung lidahnya, Malfoy merapikan keliman jubah mewahnya yang semulus pantat bayi.

"Lha, siapa suruh kau memilih _Dare_. Kau tak bisa mangkir dari pilihanmu sendiri, Pans," tegur Malfoy sok bijak, berdeham sok dramatis saat bibir manyun teman sejak kecilnya itu mengerucut gigih seperti habis mengisap asam sitrat.

Menggoyangkan alis matanya, Malfoy meliukkan seringai menyebalkan sewaktu jari Pansy menekuk membentuk cakar. Malfoy tahu, Pansy yang mati kutu tak mampu membantah kebenaran kata-katanya barusan.

Memang, jika ingin mencari biang kerok atau kambing hitam, Pansy-lah yang patut dipersalahkan. Selain menyetujui tantangan Kloset Muntah, penyihir bersuara secempreng kaleng rombeng itu juga menyeret Millicent dan Crabbe untuk terjun ke lubang neraka bersamanya.

Jika Millicent dihukum karena menyediakan Jubah Gaib edisi terkini untuk menyelundupkan Pansy ke Menara Gryffindor, Crabbe divonis bersalah karena membantu menggotong dan menanam satu set Kloset Muntah di toilet Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Kloset meledak yang ujung-ujungnya menggiring mereka ke sanksi detensi paling menghebohkan abad ini.

Tak salah kiranya jika sanksi ini disebut detensi paling menghebohkan abad ini. Selain meruntuhkan pakem Slytherin yang mengharamkan anak asramanya mempelajari Telaah Muggle, konsensus jera ala Dumbledore melibatkan anggota geng yang selalu menggelar kerusuhan terbuka setiap kali bertemu muka. Tak heran jika pasar taruhan terkait siapakah pihak yang bertahan hidup usai musim panas nanti merajalela di empat asrama.

Malfoy sendiri tak mempermasalahkan keributan bursa judi maupun pandangan mengasihani yang ditaburkan teman-teman sekamarnya. Ia justru bersyukur dijatuhi hukuman yang membuatnya berpeluang menuntaskan rasa penasarannya yang terpendam. Hasrat terlarang yang disimpannya untuk si Nona-Sok-Tahu-Segala.

Bibir Malfoy melengkung nakal sewaktu mengingat mimpi basah yang menghantuinya setahun terakhir ini. Mimpi erotis dan menggetarkan yang mau tak mau membuatnya memperhatikan Hermione Jean Granger. Penyihir berpembuluh lumpur yang secara bibit, bebet dan bobot sangat tak setara untuknya.

Jika bukan karena teror mimpi basah yang lambat laun mengganggu kewarasannya, mana mau dirinya memperhatikan penyihir kecil yang dari segi fisik tak ada apa-apanya itu? Jika bukan karena mimpi mesum itu, mana mau ia melirik gadis yang tak selevel dengannya? Gadis yang sama sekali bukan tipenya?

Meski Hermione bukan seleranya, tak ada jalan yang bisa dilakukan selain menundukkan gadis pemilik Patronus berang-berang itu secepatnya. Malfoy yakin, jika hasrat syahwatnya sudah tuntas, ia tak akan lagi dihantui oleh Hermione. Tak akan lagi memikirkan seorang dara yang kekeraskepalaannya mengalahkan keledai paling gila sedunia.

Decit roda kereta api yang berhenti menyadarkan Malfoy dari lamunan liarnya. Mengerling ke jendela kompartemen, Malfoy mencermati peron sembilan tiga perempat yang padat merayap. Setiap undakan dipenuhi sanak saudara dan orangtua yang berdiri bersemangat. Wajah cerah mereka berpendar-pendar di antara gulungan kabut kelabu yang menguar dari cerobong lokomotif kereta.

Dari sekian banyak penyambut, Malfoy tahu orangtuanya tak ada di tempat. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, semua orangtua yang anaknya terjerat aksi destruktif akan berkumpul di kafetaria depan stasiun. Lokasi yang dianggap aman untuk membicarakan noktah kesepahaman terkait nasib anak-anak mereka.

Melenggang dengan langkah terukur, Malfoy membuka pintu kompartemen dalam satu gerakan. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk menyongsong kesempatan yang terbuka. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk menjalankan rencana melepaskan diri dari bayangan mimpi basah yang menggoda.

Taklukkan lalu tinggalkan.

Habis perkara.

* * *

"Kau tinggal mengupas dan menggodok semua jengkol itu. Habis perkara!"

Mengalihkan matanya dari sosok berang Ron yang masih menguliahi Millicent teknik mengolah jengkol, Hermione memperhatikan reaksi para orangtua yang memadati tenda kafetaria. Melingkar di meja besar, beraneka ragam ekspresi membayangi raut mereka. Mulai dari iba, gembira hingga jengkel setengah mati.

Sesuai dugaan Hermione, orangtua Ron sangat antusias mendukung penebusan dosa putra bungsu mereka. Ibu Ron; Molly Weasley yang tergila-gila pada Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart bahkan tak bosan-bosannya menghaturkan senyum sumringahnya. Muka bulatnya berbinar riang, tampak tak sabar menampung gadis kover depan buku _Heboh dengan Hantu_ di kediaman kumuhnya.

Keceriaan serupa juga ditampilkan paman dan bibi Harry. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam tahun terakhir, keluarga Dursley menyambut kedatangan keponakannya dengan antusiasme berlebihan.

Usai meremas sekilas bahu kurus Harry, Bibi Petunia memandangi Pansy dengan ketertarikan yang tak dibuat-buat. Gigi kuda Bibi Petunia bahkan berkilat-kilat penuh minat sewaktu memberitahu Pansy tetek bengek pekerjaan rumah ala Muggle yang harus ditanganinya. Mulai dari memasak, mengepel, mencuci dan bersih-bersih.

Jika Bibi Petunia mengamati Pansy seakan-akan gadis bertemperamen tinggi itu tak ubahnya budak belian gratisan yang wajib diberdayakan untuk aneka pekerjaan serabutan, orangtua Pansy juga tak kalah bersemangat. Pasangan suami-istri yang mukanya hampir tak bisa dibedakan dari anjing buldog kegencet truk tronton itu mencermati Harry seolah-olah remaja berkacamata bundar itu merupakan penjelmaan sebongkah tulang iga kering tak berdaging.

Orangtua Lavender dan Crabbe lain lagi. Berbincang akrab dengan kepala saling mendekat, empat penyihir paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya menguntai tawa. Dengan status darah murni dan kekayaan yang hampir sama, orangtua Lavender dan Crabbe tak bermasalah saling bertukar pengasuhan untuk sementara.

Sedangkan orangtua Malfoy?

Hermione memutar mata sewaktu menyaksikan penampilan orangtua Malfoy yang tak bercacat cela. Berbalut setelan pas badan yang sudah pasti dirancang desainer terkini, Lucius Malfoy seperti biasa tampil mengintimidasi dan mendominasi.

Istrinya, si dingin Narcissa bergaya tak kalah berlebihannya. Mengenakan gaun sutra berkancing mutiara, rambut pirang keperakannya yang tergerai melimpah dihiasi sirkam permata tujuh warna. Tumpukan kalung batu mulia yang melekat di leher jenjangnya berpijar-pijar tertimpa lentera tenda. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, wanita bermata sebiru samudra itu melengkapi penampilan serba wah-nya dengan selendang bulu cerpelai yang menjuntai-juntai.

Setelah duduk beradab selama setengah jam, Lucius Malfoy mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Menepakkan telunjuk ningratnya yang berhiaskan cincin lambang keluarga Malfoy di pinggiran meja, Lucius menggeramkan kata-kata peringatan tepat di depan cuping hidung orangtua Hermione yang kembang-kempis.

"Awas, Granger. Jangan sampai anakku kenapa-kenapa di gubuk bobrokmu itu," Lucius memulai gertakannya, membenahi kemeja dan dasinya yang sudah rapi jali. Mengibaskan surai pirang panjangnya yang dibumbui ekstrak bunga sedap malam, pemimpin aristokrasi darah murni itu meneruskan ceramahnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Draco sudah diasuransi. Rambut halusnya yang seperti anyaman cahaya bulan berharga sekian ratus juta Galleon. Kulit mulusnya yang seputih salju baru turun dihargai sekian ratus juta Galleon. Suaranya yang semerdu burung bulbul dihargai sekian ratus juta Galleon. Telaga mata peraknya yang menghanyutkan dinilai sekian ratus juta Galleon. Dagu runcingnya yang legendaris ditaksir sekian ratus juta Galleon..."

Akhirnya, setelah mata Hermione dan orangtuanya juling karena kebanyakan berputar, Lucius menyetop deskripsi asuransinya. Di dekatnya, sang putra duduk tersenyum, menyesap kopi luwaknya dengan penuh keanggunan. Tak terganggu sama sekali dengan cerocos tak berguna ayahnya maupun geraman suntuk ibundanya.

Melempar senyum penuh formalitas, ayah Hermione membalas tatapan tajam Lucius. Menyeimbangkan kacamata bergagang besinya yang sedikit tergelincir, akademisi berintelegensia tinggi itu menjamin bahwa keluarganya akan memperlakukan tamu agung mereka sebaik mungkin.

"Tenang saja, Mr Malfoy. Draco pasti betah di pondok kami," janji Mr Granger, mata coklatnya yang identik dengan Hermione melirik hati-hati. Kewaspadaan yang bisa dimengerti mengingat dari cerita Hermione selama ini, Draco Malfoy digambarkan sebagai jelmaan setan penindas yang harus dikibas dengan seutas daun kelor.

"Justru kami lebih mengkhawatirkan Hermione jika tiba gilirannya menginap di Malfoy Manor," ibunda Hermione, Mrs Granger yang sedari tadi mengupas sebutir jeruk satsuma tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Mengalungkan lengan di pinggang putrinya, wanita berambut subur itu menantang keluarga Malfoy untuk memberikan garansi keamanan selama Hermione bersemayam di kediaman mereka.

Bibir tipis Narcissa Malfoy bertaut ketat, tampak enggan mengeluarkan pernyataan yang diharapkan lawan bicaranya. Kebisuannya pecah setelah putra tunggalnya menoleh ke arahnya, menatap dengan pandangan menegur yang meluluhkan.

Melebarkan kipas bulu meraknya, Narcissa dengan berat hati menjamin keselamatan fisik dan psikis Hermione. Nada suara yang dilontarkannya sama dinginnya dengan pijar manik biru yang mengintip dari balik kipas bulu.

"Sesuai instruksi Dumbledore, kami dilarang menyakiti dan mencampuri proses pembelajaran. Dumbledore juga sudah melindungi anak-anak yang terlibat dengan jampi-jampi proteksi. Jadi, tenang saja, Madam. Putri kecilmu pasti aman di istana kami," ujar Narcissa kering, napas frustrasi mendesis di antara geligi rapinya.

Tersenyum sebisa mungkin, Mrs Granger membalas garansi setengah hati Narcissa dengan anggukan sopan. Setidaknya, dengan jaminan tersebut Mrs Granger yakin putri tunggalnya tak akan dijadikan domba persembahan selama berdiam di Malfoy Manor.

Jika orangtuanya tampak puas dengan kesepakatan yang baru terjalin, otak Hermione masih berdenging secepat mesin penggiling. Memilin tangan di pangkuan, Hermione memikirkan perubahan ekstrem yang menghajar hidupnya.

Mulai hari ini, musuh bebuyutannya akan menginap satu atap dengannya. Mulai hari ini, ia akan menjadi mentor pribadi bagi saingan beratnya, si pemuda berwajah sepolos malaikat dengan senyum iblis yang memikat. Pengelana cinta yang sedari tadi berlama-lama memandangnya. Menatapnya tak putus-putus seakan-akan dirinya harta karun berharga yang tak ada duanya di dunia.

Mengunyah pisang bakarnya yang setengah gosong, Hermione menekan harapan gilanya yang mengangkasa. Merlin, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir kalau Malfoy menaruh minat padanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia mengira master manipulasi seperti Malfoy menyimpan sedikit perasaan istimewa untuknya?

_"Aku juga tak sabar ingin melihatmu berbikini."_

Rona samar merayap naik ke pipi Hermione sewaktu pengakuan seronok Malfoy bertebaran di benaknya. Meski Hermione yakin ucapan tersebut cuma kata-kata kosong tak bermakna, asa terlanjur berbunga di hatinya. Fantasi sinting yang dibangkitkan oleh tarian api perak yang berkobar di bola mata lawan mainnya. Pemuda kaya dan berkuasa yang sejak tahun ajaran pertama berjasa membuat hidupnya sepanas bara di kedalaman neraka.

Melepas napas berat, Hermione mengambil keputusan terakhir. Jika ingin rencana pembelajarannya berjalan lancar, ia harus membuang semua pikiran liar yang meracuni benaknya. Jika tak mau menjadi salah satu korban permainan Malfoy, ia harus memadamkan rasa yang mulai membara di sukmanya.

Padamkan lalu lupakan.

Habis perkara.

* * *

"Kau tinggal memakai ban itu, Malfoy. Habis perkara!"

Mengencangkan tutup kepalanya, Hermione menikmati ekspresi konyol Malfoy yang mirip karikatur tokoh komik. Jika saat ini ia tak berada di area publik yang terbuka dan penuh dengan saksi mata, Hermione mungkin sudah tergelak sampai merangkak-rangkak.

"Ini ban traktor, Granger! Mana mungkin pemuda sehebat diriku memakai ban jelek ini," Malfoy mendengus tersinggung, sebelah kaki telanjangnya menendang ban pelampung hitam yang disodorkan Hermione padanya.

"Itu bukan ban traktor, Malfoy," Hermione mengertakkan gigi menahan senyum, meletakkan kembali pelampung malang itu di rak yang dijaga wanita bertubuh ekstra.

Melongo terbengong-bengong, wanita setengah tua yang berdiam di depan konter menatap Malfoy tanpa berkedip. Wajah berminyaknya yang mirip kalkun goreng merona kemerah-merahan saat sudut mulut Malfoy menukik membentuk senyuman khas pria. Seringai memikat yang membuat perempuan waras mana pun meleleh sampai ke pusat hati.

Menelan kejengkelan, Hermione berupaya tak mempedulikan kegenitan Malfoy maupun reaksi alamiah si penjaga. Kalau mau jujur, bukan hanya si raksasa perempuan saja yang terkesima. Dirinya yang tak mudah terpancing saja hampir menumpahkan air liur sewaktu melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Malfoy untuk pertama kali.

Mengerling dari pinggir mata, Hermione diam-diam memelototi kontur tubuh Malfoy yang terpahat sempurna. Dilihat bolak-balik sampai terbalik, Malfoy tetap tampan menurut standar manapun.

Berselimutkan celana renang, torso atasnya yang maskulin terekspos seutuhnya. Liat bergalur otot tanpa lemak, pori-pori Malfoy memancarkan gairah seksual yang menggoda. Setiap gerakan dan langkahnya tak ubahnya tarian sensual yang menyilaukan mata.

"Astaga! Mataku bisa silau melihat gerombolan bocah ingusan ini!"

Omelan Malfoy menghentikan eksplorasi Hermione yang kebablasan. Berdeham keras untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang sekering padang pasir, Hermione memalingkan perhatiannya ke penonton cilik yang mengelilingi mereka.

Berjejalan di dekat kaki Malfoy, sekelompok balita perempuan berdiri terpana. Mulut mungil mereka merekah lebar, memamerkan senyum ompong dan barisan gigi yang patah-patah. Sepertinya, daya tarik seksual Malfoy tak hanya mencemari kalangan tua dan remaja. Batita di bawah umur pun tak kuasa membendung pesona si pirang platina.

"Setelah memberiku ban traktor, sekarang kau menyuruhku belajar berenang bersama mereka?" Malfoy mengacak-acak rambut pirang klimisnya hingga berantakan. Sejumput anak rambut berjatuhan di dahinya, membuat tangan Hermione gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

"Itu bukan ban traktor, Malfoy. Lagipula, kau masih pemula jadi harus belajar di kolam dangkal dulu," Hermione memutar bola matanya, tak tahan lagi menghadapi tingkah partner belajarnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Melihat Malfoy tetap memasang mode ngambek, Hermione menyerah pasrah. Hermione sadar, jika kemauan manja pangeran muda dari keluarga Malfoy ini tak dituruti, bisa-bisa pelajaran renang mereka tak akan dimulai sampai esok pagi.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengenakan ban pelampung hitam, pakai saja yang kuning cerah ini," Hermione mencomot ban lain dan melemparkannya ke arah Malfoy yang langsung menangkapnya dalam satu gerakan mulus.

"Busyet deh, setelah ban traktor, sekarang kau memaksaku untuk memakai ban Tweety?" Malfoy menggeram berat, menatap jijik ban pelampung bergambar burung kenari kuning yang kecerewetan legendarisnya sampai terdengar ke dunia sihir.

Memijat pelipisnya yang berdengap, bibir Hermione berkerut jengkel. Jika bukan karena kewajiban menyelesaikan detensi untuk syarat kelulusan N.E.W.T tahun depan, ia pasti sudah mencemplungkan Malfoy ke kolam cetek di sekitar mereka.

"Kalau kau tak setuju dengan pilihanku, sana cari ban sendiri!" sergah Hermione berang, menuding gundukan ban pelampung siap pakai. Mata coklat Hermione memicing seperti kucing sewaktu Malfoy bersiul-siul riang sembari mengobrak-abrik tumpukan ban pelampung.

"Naah, ini baru pelampung yang sesuai untukku," dentum Malfoy riang, melingkarkan ban bercorak Sylvester di pinggang rampingnya. Sylvester sendiri merupakan sosok kucing berkelir hitam putih yang di serial animasi _Looney Tunes_ tercatat sebagai musuh abadi Tweety.

Berdecak keheranan, Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Astaga, belum genap dua puluh empat jam mendekam di dunia Muggle, Malfoy sudah bersikap di luar karakter.

Selain sering membuat lawakan konyol, Malfoy yang terkenal anti binatang mendadak menyukai makhluk bernama kucing. Lihat saja ban pilihannya. Tak hanya bermotif kucing, ban belang-belang itu juga dilengkapi buntut kucing plastik yang mengangguk-angguk lembut setiap kali tungkai indahnya melangkah. Belum lagi dengan kacamata renang yang dikenakannya. Kacamata yang lagi-lagi bergambar muka si kucing culas Sylvester.

Sebenarnya, jika diingat-ingat, perubahan temperamen itu sudah dimulai sejak Kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu masuk ke kendaraan bak terbuka yang dikendarai orangtua Hermione. Memang, sesuai permintaan Hermione yang tak sudi menjamu Malfoy dengan layanan kelas premium, Mr dan Mrs Granger sengaja menyewa mobil pikap butut yang biasa dipakai untuk mengangkut sapi.

Di luar dugaan, sewaktu mengetahui dirinya bakal menaiki truk sapi, Malfoy tak meledak marah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Seeker Quidditch paling ganteng se-Hogwarts itu bahkan tak bosan-bosannya menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik terpal, mengamat-amati pemandangan yang melintas di hadapannya, termasuk kibasan buntut sapi yang terkadang menyenggol dagu lancipnya.

Setibanya di rumah Hermione pun, Malfoy terus menampakkan gelagat mencurigakan. Alih-alih bertindak semena-mena seperti yang dikira, Malfoy terus mengumbar senyum brilian nan sopan. Senyum hangat yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari seringai sombong yang selalu diperlihatkannya selama ini.

Seakan belum cukup, Malfoy tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih komunikatif. Si serigala kalangan atas yang biasanya alergi menghadapi kaum Muggle tanpa ragu mengajak orangtua Hermione bercakap-cakap akrab. Nada bicara yang tertata sempurna, aksen halus dan terpoles serta pengetahuan mendalam mengenai jurnal sains tak urung membuat orangtua Hermione terhipnotis.

Buntutnya, selain membatalkan niat mengurung Malfoy di loteng bekas gudang, Mr dan Mrs Granger mempersilahkan musuh anaknya itu untuk tidur di kamar tamu utama. Bangsal luas berbau balsem encok yang dulu dipakai mendiang nenek Hermione, Grandma Jean. Ruangan elegan yang sejak dulu sampai sekarang hanya bisa ditiduri oleh tamu pribadi yang dianggap sebagai kerabat terdekat.

"Setelah penampilanku kian keren berkat Sylvester, ayo kita segera berenang," sambar Malfoy tak sabar, melaju metodis dan terstruktur menuju lorong kolam renang khusus dewasa yang terletak di ujung barat daya. Gerakan ekonomis Malfoy terhenti di tengah jalan setelah Hermione menarik keras buntut Sylvester-nya yang melenggak-lenggok.

"Kita belajar renang di sini. Bukan di kolam penuh bikini," desis Hermione, gigi serinya mengatup kesal sewaktu manik keperakan Malfoy membelalak tak terima.

"Aku ini sudah besar, Granger! Aku tak mau belajar dan bergaul bersama bocah bau urin seperti mereka!" Malfoy mendompakkan kakinya, membuat buntut kucingnya bergoyang semakin kencang.

"Kau masih pemula jadi harus belajar di perairan dangkal dahulu. Lagipula, aku tak mau membuat perusahaan asuransi tekor bandar jika kau kelelep dan tenggelam," bantah Hermione tak mau kalah, menancapkan kedua tangannya di pinggul dengan penuh amarah. Astaga, jika hari pertama belajar saja Malfoy sudah membuatnya hipertensi, Hermione yakin di akhir Juli nanti ia sudah mati berdiri seperti mumi.

"Merlin, ini semua tak sesuai dengan bayangan otakku yang imajinatif dan futuristik," Malfoy menggerutu di sela-sela napasnya, mata awasnya menatap kritis bocah bau pesing yang berkerumun seperti lebah mengitari madu.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau bayangkan, Malfoy?" Hermione meneleng ingin tahu, mau tak mau mengakui kalau tindak-tanduk heboh Malfoy cukup membuatnya terhibur.

Menatap penuh keinginan, mata tajam Malfoy berkilat liar. Tersenyum perlahan dan menggoda, suara Malfoy merendah intim sewaktu membeberkan fantasi terdalamnya.

"Berenang di pantai pribadi. Dilatih Hermione yang berbikini seksi," Malfoy menyeringai cepat dan nakal. Mata abu-abu peraknya bergerak dalam satu sapuan panas, membuat sekujur tubuh Hermione menggelegak dihempas gelombang gairah.

"Aku tidak punya pantai pribadi. Selain itu, aku tak mungkin berbikini di dekat anak-anak," Hermione menelan ludah susah payah, pura-pura merapikan kerut di pakaian selam anti hiu yang dulu pernah dipakainya saat menyelam di Pulau Madagaskar, Afrika.

Ya Tuhan, di saat seperti ini Hermione baru menyadari kebenaran julukan Dewa Seks Hogwarts yang disandang Malfoy. Gelar yang diberikan berkat talenta andalnya dalam memuaskan wanita hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau mau berbikini jika tak ada anak-anak?" Malfoy menyeringai penuh maksud, terus melempar sorot mempertimbangkan yang membuat jantung Hermione berdentam seperti derap kuda. Pada akhirnya, ingatan akan reputasi Malfoy sebagai bajingan tak berhati-lah yang mengembalikan akal sehat Hermione yang sempat rehat sesaat.

"Tidak ada bikini, Malfoy. Aku tak akan berbikini sampai kau mahir nanti," Hermione menekap mulutnya saat menyadari makna kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Janji terselubung yang kadung terekam oleh kuping brilian Malfoy.

"Jadi, kalau aku mahir nanti, kau mau berbikini?" Malfoy mengulangi perkataan Hermione, kesombongan khas pria terlukis jelas di wajah aristokratnya. Tersenyum semanis malaikat, Malfoy mendatangi Hermione yang mematung bagai manekin.

"Kalau begitu, segera mulai pembelajarannya, Pelatih. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatmu berbikini," Malfoy berbisik lembut, bibir tipisnya menyapu cuping kuping Hermione yang merona. Selama napas harumnya membelai lekuk telinga, jemari Malfoy dengan santai memilin ikal rambut Hermione yang lepas dari balik penutup kepala.

Malfoy tersenyum miring sedikit menyamping ketika Hermione menarik napas terengah, indikator kuat yang membuktikan kalau gadis protagonis ini tak kebal dengan daya pikatnya yang menakjubkan.

Mencubit pangkal hidung Hermione dengan penuh kelembutan, Malfoy bergerak dengan lagak seperti orang penting. Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa setiap langkah berwibawanya diperhatikan ratusan pasang mata batita yang melongo ternganga-nganga.

Mengerjap keras-keras, Hermione bersusah-payah membumikan diri pada realita. Ya Tuhan, jika di hari pertama belajar bersama saja Malfoy sudah membuatnya panas dingin penuh damba, Hermione tak yakin dirinya bisa selamat dari magnet seksual Malfoy yang melegenda. Ketertarikan tak tertahankan yang membuat slogan 'padamkan lalu lupakan' yang dicanangkannya terdengar seperti isapan jempol tak bermakna.

* * *

Menumpangkan siku di atas meja makan, Hermione mengawasi Malfoy yang tengah menjajal mesin pembuat kopi. Tawa hangat Malfoy yang rendah dan jernih mengalir lepas ketika mesin pembuat kopi itu selesai bekerja, menyuguhkan secangkir larutan pekat yang harum semerbak. Di sebelah Malfoy, orangtua Hermione bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, memuji-muji keberhasilan tamu belianya mengoperasikan salah satu perkakas favorit mereka.

Menghembuskan napas dalam satu helaan panjang, Hermione mengoleskan keju dobel di kue wafelnya. Menggigit sedikit, Hermione memikirkan perubahan drastis nan eksotis di diri partner belajarnya itu.

Sejak hari pertama kedatangannya, Malfoy benar-benar berubah seratus persen. Persis seperti ulat bulu yang bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu. Selain mau beramah tamah dengan tuan rumahnya (Muggle yang dulu dicapnya sebagai kalangan kampungan pemicu sakit bisulan), pemuda lulusan sekolah kepribadian itu bahkan keranjingan mengulik semua benda buatan Muggle.

Semua barang yang terlihat aneh di mata peraknya dicobanya tanpa berpanjang-panjang kata. Mulai dari mesin pencuci piring, gunting pemotong rumput sampai telepon genggam yang selalu dipakainya bercuap-cuap setiap kali mandi berendam.

Selain keanehan spektakuler di atas, ada lagi kejanggalan yang cukup mengagetkan. Malfoy yang alergi binatang tiba-tiba memperhatikan kelangsungan hidup Crookshanks; kucing gendut berbulu jingga yang selama ini tak pernah diliriknya.

Di setiap waktu luang usai kursus berenang, Malfoy pasti berguling-guling bersama kucing jantan berkaki bengkok tersebut. Seringkali Hermione memergoki Malfoy mentraktir Crookshanks dengan makanan kucing berharga tinggi. Camilan khusus kucing sihir yang setiap akhir pekan dikirimkan melalui pos burung hantu.

Tak heran jika servis kelas satu itu membuat Crookshanks yang pemarah dan pemilih jatuh hati setengah mati pada Malfoy. Setiap kali ia dan Malfoy tiba di rumah usai berenang di kolam umum, Crookshanks pasti menyambut sambil mengeong manja. Mengibaskan buntut sikat botolnya, Crookshanks menggesek-gesekkan kepala gepengnya di kaki Malfoy, bertingkah seakan-akan cowok pirang platina itulah juragan aslinya selama ini.

Dari sekian banyak perubahan, yang paling mengagetkan dan membingungkan adalah perlakuan lembut Malfoy padanya. Tadinya, Hermione menduga kemesraan itu hanya kamuflase semata. Hanya sekedar permainan perasaan yang menjadi spesialisasi utama Malfoy selama ini.

Tapi, selaras dengan berlalunya waktu, Hermione merasa Malfoy tak sungguh-sungguh menjadikan dirinya target pepatah habis manis sepah dibuang. Dari hari ke hari, setiap ucapan dan tindakan Malfoy tak lagi berkonotasi seksual. Dari waktu ke waktu, tatapan Malfoy tak lagi erotis penuh nafsu. Malfoy sekarang selalu memandangnya dengan kasih sayang gamblang. Belaian dan sentuhannya sarat rasa cinta dan perasaan memiliki. Getaran posesif yang meresap masuk sampai ke inti nadi Hermione.

Jadi, tak salah kiranya jika transformasi positif itu menghancurkan rencana Hermione untuk menjaga jarak secara mental. Tak salah kiranya jika pergantian karakter itu membuat Hermione menyadari kalau pelan tapi pasti Malfoy telah mengisi tempat istimewa di hatinya. Relung terdalam yang selama ini mendambakan kehadiran sang cinta pertama.

Sayangnya, meski dirinya terlanjur mencintai Malfoy, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Hermione tahu, perasaannya yang datang terlambat ini tak akan pernah bersambut. Cintanya pasti tergerus jurang tak berujung di antara mereka. Ketimpangan status darah dan adat istiadat yang tak akan mampu dijembataninya.

Mengerling terakhir kali ke arah Malfoy yang balas melirik lembut, Hermione mencoba menegarkan dirinya. Dilihat di atas kertas, ia memang tak bisa bersatu dengan Malfoy. Ditinjau dari pola pikir orangtua Malfoy yang oportunis, ia bukanlah calon pendamping ideal untuk sang pewaris tahta.

Tapi, jikalau cintanya ditakdirkan padam sebelum berbunga, setidaknya ia bisa mengukir kenangan indah sampai akhir musim panas ini. Memori indah yang akan terus disimpan dan diingatnya sampai mati.

* * *

Bersandar di kepala ranjang, Malfoy mencermati sekeliling kamarnya yang temaram. Tak terasa, sudah hampir empat minggu ia menetap di kediaman keluarga Hermione. Paviliun dua lantai yang sebulan terakhir ini menjadi sarang nyaman baginya.

Memandang bayang-bayang samar, Malfoy mengenang kembali malam pertamanya di kamar bau parem kocok ini. Saat itu, jika tak mengingat misinya untuk memerawani Hermione, ia pasti tak akan sudi disuruh mendiami bilik tua yang ukurannya setara dengan kakus peri rumahnya di Malfoy Manor.

Bernapas pelan dan dalam, Malfoy menggaruk kuduk Crookshanks yang mendengkur puas di pangkuannya. Crookshanks yang keasyikan diraba-raba menggeliat nikmat, ekor sikat botolnya melingkar luwes di sekitar tubuh gembulnya.

Mengembuskan napas hangat, Malfoy tersenyum memandangi tingkah Crookshanks yang menggemaskan. Tinggal seatap dengan Hermione dan keluarganya ternyata membawa pengaruh besar pada kehidupannya. Ia yang semula alergi Darah Lumpur dan hewan berbulu kini terobsesi setengah mati pada dua makhluk tersebut.

Jika diibaratkan, kondisi yang menimpanya saat ini sama persis dengan makna peribahasa senjata makan tuan. Ia tak mengira dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh hari bisa kecolongan seperti ini. Ia tak menduga semua rencana jahatnya berubah menjadi tali laso yang menjerat lehernya.

Semula, semua keramahan yang diperlihatkannya pada keluarga Hermione cuma rekayasa belaka. Cuma siasat jitu untuk memikat hati murid favorit para guru itu. Tak dinyana, dari menit ke menit ia mulai menikmati aktivitas yang dijalaninya bersama Hermione dan keluarganya. Tak diduga, dari waktu ke waktu Hermione mulai menjadi sosok penting di hatinya. Mulai menghuni tempat istimewa di sukmanya.

Mengusap wajah dengan jemari, Malfoy terkekeh rendah. Rupanya desas-desus yang menyatakan Hermione mudah dicintai bukan pepesan kosong belaka. Tadinya, ia menganggap Hermione cuma gadis puritan yang membosankan. Cuma penyihir rendahan yang beruntung bisa dijadikan pelampiasan hasrat fisiknya.

Namun, setelah mengenal lebih dekat, ia tak bisa menutupi kekagumannya. Meteor dunia sihir itu tak hanya memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Persona tak biasanya juga memikat mata.

Di balik sikap galak dan sok ngebos-nya, Hermione ternyata mudah diajak bercanda. Tawanya kaya dan memesona, mengalun seperti denting musik yang menggelitik. Senyuman cerahnya yang menghangatkan jiwa bahkan lebih manis dari nektar bunga. Tak heran demi melihat senyum itu, ia rela melakukan hal apapun. Termasuk mengumbar aksi konyol yang tak sesuai dengan karakter orisinalnya selama ini.

Menyandarkan kepala di lengan, Malfoy meringis miris sewaktu kesadaran terakhir menghantamnya sekuat bola baja. Ya, demi mendengar tawa melodik Hermione, ia bersedia melakukan apapun. Rela jungkir balik berkorban harta benda demi membahagiakan gadis biasa yang sudah menjelma menjadi penguasa hatinya.

Seringai Malfoy semakin dalam sewaktu dirinya menyadari betapa Hermione telah mengubah jiwa dan sudut pandangnya. Selama ini, sebagai Pangeran Slytherin yang dihormati, ia terbiasa mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

Jika menginginkan teman tidur, ia hanya perlu melirik dan semua perempuan pasti tergopoh-gopoh merangkak ke atas ranjangnya. Dan sebagai Dewa Seks Hogwarts yang disegani, ia tak pernah alpa menerapkan filosofi sekali pakai. Taklukkan lalu tinggalkan. Habis perkara.

_Lalu, bagaimana sekarang, Draco? Bukankah di awal bulan kau berniat memberlakukan prinsip serupa pada Hermione? Bukankah kau bertekad menjadikan detensi kali ini sebagai ajang untuk balas dendam karena si gadis berambut berantakan itu selalu muncul di mimpi-mimpi basahmu?_

Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, Malfoy mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tadinya, ia memang berencana menggunakan Hermione sebagai pelampiasan hasrat sesaat. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum cinta mengambil alih logika dan jiwanya. Sebelum cinta mengendalikan organ jantan di antara selangkangannya.

Sekarang, semua sudah berubah. Sekarang, tak ada lagi pedoman taklukkan lalu campakkan yang selalu diagung-agungkannya. Sekarang untuk Hermione hanya ada satu kepastian.

Taklukkan lalu pertahankan. Habis perkara.

* * *

"Kau tinggal meletakkan kacamata dan ban pelampung Sylvester itu di rak semula, Malfoy. Habis perkara!"

Berkacak pinggang, Hermione memelototi Malfoy yang merengut tak puas. Menahan keinginan mengemplang tempurung Malfoy dengan ban pelampung manapun yang bisa dijangkaunya, Hermione mengulangi perintahnya. Instruksi agar anak didiknya itu segera menyimpan alat bantu berenang yang selama sebulan terakhir ini dibawanya ke mana-mana.

"Kenapa aku harus mencampakkan Sylvester? Dia sudah menjadi penolongku selama tiga puluh hari," cetus Malfoy bandel, mengelus-elus buntut hitam putih Sylvester yang bergoyang lembut.

Menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, Hermione menahan gelak yang nyaris meledak. Astaga, siapa sangka jika bandit gemar mengacau seperti Malfoy memiliki sisi kekanak-kanakan yang menggemaskan? Wajah lugunya sewaktu mencopot ban pelampung kucing yang melekat di pinggangnya membuat Hermione ingin tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Sayangnya, semua kelucuan itu segera berakhir. Sayangnya, semua keluguan itu segera bersalin rupa. Hermione yakin, sedetik setelah Malfoy mampir di kolam renang khusus dewasa, cowok tampan alami itu segera dikerubuti cewek-cewek seksi. Gadis-gadis berbikini yang pasti membuat Malfoy tak peduli lagi padanya.

Sejujurnya, jika bukan karena semboyan janji adalah utang yang harus dilunasi, mana mau Hermione melempar Malfoy ke pelukan gadis berbikini. Tapi, janji adalah hal suci yang harus ditepati. Malfoy yang sudah menguasai semua gaya berenang berhak bersenang-senang memelototi barisan Muggle seksi berbikini.

"Kau tak mungkin memakai kacamata dan ban kucing itu di kolam renang dewasa, Malfoy. Kau tak mau jadi bahan parodi, bukan?"

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan berlatih di kolam renang dewasa? Kolam yang di ujung barat daya itu?" Malfoy menunjuk lokasi terbuka yang dipadati manusia setengah telanjang yang asyik berjemur menikmati paparan sinar mentari.

"Ya, karena kau sudah mahir berenang, sesuai janjiku kau berhak dapat bonus pemandangan segar," tambah Hermione kesal, merapatkan ikatan mantel mandinya yang kebesaran. Jubah panjang merah lembayung yang menutupi baju renang standarnya. Memang, untuk merayakan keberhasilan Malfoy menguasai praktik Telaah Muggle, Hermione memutuskan mengenakan baju renang biasa. Bukan pakaian selam anti hiu yang selalu dipakainya selama ini.

"Berarti kau memakai bikini di balik mantelmu itu?" Malfoy mendesak penuh selidik, terselip intonasi cemburu tingkat akut di pertanyaannya. _Hell_, ia memang menginginkan melihat Hermione berbikini, tapi tidak di lokasi seperti ini. Tidak di area publik di mana cowok-cowok jalang leluasa melahap lekuk tubuh calon istrinya.

"Jika ya, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita main air di kolam cetek ini!"

Alis Hermione merapat membentuk kerut di dahi ketika mendengar nada emosi jiwa di pertanyaan Malfoy. Ada apa dengan si musang albino ini? Bukankah di awal pembelajaran ia kebelet melihat parade bikini? Lalu, mengapa sekarang di saat berkah menghajarnya ia malah berubah?

"Urat maluku belum mati jadi aku tidak memakai bikini. Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian renang standar. Jadi, daripada membuang-buang waktu, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke kolam dewasa," jelas Hermione, menggeleng jengkel sewaktu Malfoy merengut mengancam.

"Tidak mau! Kenapa kau tak memakai pakaian selam saja? Kenapa kau malah memakai baju renang biasa yang memamerkan paha dan dada?" gertak Malfoy galak, rahangnya mengatup kencang ketika Hermione mengenduskan tawa tertahan.

"Ya ampun, Malfoy. Jika aku tak mengenalmu, aku pasti mengira kau cemburu."

Menyipitkan sebelah matanya, Malfoy menatap Hermione terang-terangan. Demi dada bidang telanjangnya yang menggiurkan, tentu saja ia cemburu buta. Sebagai cowok normal yang posesif dan pencemburu, sampai neraka membeku pun ia tak akan rela membiarkan calon istrinya mempertontonkan aurat di hadapan lelaki lain.

Belum sempat Malfoy menyuarakan keberatannya, dua remaja Muggle tak dikenal melambaikan tangan sembari meneriakkan nama Hermione. Memutar kepala, Hermione tersenyum gembira, balas menggoyangkan tangannya di udara.

Bergegas mendekat, dua anak lelaki bertubuh sekekar pemain rugbi itu mengapit Hermione, acuh tak acuh dengan lirikan sengit yang dihunjamkan Malfoy. Bertingkah seakan-akan Malfoy cuma boneka pajangan tak berguna, dua remaja tanggung setengah telanjang itu menatap Hermione dengan ketertarikan yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di area khusus bocah ini, Hermione?" si rambut jagung bertanya sok akrab, mata sewarna wiskinya tanpa ragu-ragu menelusuri lipatan tubuh Hermione yang terbungkus jubah mandi. Menyaksikan hasrat buas yang diobral bebas tersebut, amarah Malfoy meledak seperti gunung meletus. Seandainya saja mereka tak dikelilingi banyak saksi mata, ia pasti sudah menggoreng hidup-hidup dua berandalan tengik ini selapis demi selapis.

Tersenyum sedikit, Hermione merentangkan tangannya, berniat memperkenalkan Malfoy ke dua cowok tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Kesiap kaget mencelus dari mulutnya ketika Malfoy menariknya mendekat, merapatkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya yang seharum udara segar di pegunungan.

"Dia ada di sini karena diriku," Malfoy menyeringai licik, puas luar biasa menyaksikan roman melongo dua rival keparatnya. Menekankan pipi ke rambut acak-acakan Hermione, jemari lihainya membelai leher dan punggung belakang Hermione dengan eksplorasi selembut sutra.

"Dia ada di sini hanya untukku. Hanya untukku seorang," Malfoy berkata dengan nada otoritatif, menyurukkan hidung mancungnya ke ikal rambut Hermione. Darah Hermione berdesir saat rengkuhan Malfoy bertambah keras dan dalam. Pelukan posesifnya terasa hangat, sehangat perapian di musim penghujan.

Meski nyaris melayang menghirup aroma jantan Malfoy yang memabukkan, sejuta macam pikiran tetap berkelebat di benak Hermione. Demi buntut Sylvester yang berkibar-kibar, apa Malfoy sadar dengan pameran kasih sayang yang dilakukannya? Apa Malfoy sadar dengan ucapan kepemilikan yang disemprotkannya?

"Err, memangnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Hermione?" si pemuda jagung bertanya lambat-lambat, akhirnya menyadari juga kalau Malfoy bukanlah boneka musang pajangan biasa. Mata wiskinya menyipit memperhitungkan, tatapan sarat antisipasi yang langsung dibalas Malfoy dengan sorot sebeku lumpur salju.

"Dia milikku, Bocah. Hanya milikku," Malfoy menangkup wajah Hermione dengan kedua belah tangan. Jantung Hermione berdentum-dentum tatkala Malfoy menatapnya tanpa malu-malu. Memandang dalam-dalam dengan gairah posesif yang terlihat jelas.

Saling berpandangan salah tingkah, dua pemuda tetangga Hermione itu akhirnya undur diri. Melempar lirikan spekulatif terakhir, duet Muggle itu berjalan lesu menuju lorong kolam khusus dewasa. Setiap gerak-gerik kurang gizi mereka tak luput dari pengintaian mendalam Malfoy yang masih setia mengulas senyum berpuas diri.

Selama beberapa jenak, Hermione tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kilat perak di bola mata Malfoy. Wajah Hermione merona mewah saat jemari Malfoy meraba pipinya. Mengusap lembut seakan-akan tengah mengelus helaian kelopak bunga.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, Malfoy?"

Respon cepat tanggap yang berhasil dikumpulkan Hermione kembali lumpuh ketika Malfoy merundukkan wajahnya. Menjilat pelan, lidah Malfoy mencumbu dan memanjakan bibir bawah Hermione yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau milikku, Granger. Hanya milikku," Malfoy menggeram parau, mengulum mulut Hermione dalam ciuman lembut dan manis yang penuh janji esok hari. Dalam hitungan menit, bibir Malfoy yang menikmati perlahan-lahan lambat laun berubah berani, ganas dan tak terkendali.

Mengerang sensual di sela-sela permainan lidahnya, Malfoy meningkatkan intensitas pagutan dalam dan menggairahkannya. Ciuman lapar dan agresifnya membuat nadi Hermione bergetar menggila, melayang terombang-ambing dihantam pusaran kenikmatan.

Melepas pagutan panasnya, Malfoy menebar ciuman ringan menggoda di sepanjang leher dan tulang bahu Hermione. Selama mulut dan lidahnya menghangatkan torso atas Hermione, nada posesif terus terlontar dari bibirnya.

Janji sarat kepemilikan yang membuat Hermione merevisi misi awalnya. Sekarang tak ada lagi misi ecek-ecek mencetak memori yang akan diingat sampai mati. Untuk Malfoy hanya ada satu kepastian.

Taklukkan lalu pertahankan. Habis perkara.

* * *

"Kau tinggal mengajari aku teknik terbang zig-zag, Malfoy. Habis perkara!"

Menancapkan gagang sapu lidinya di rerumputan, Hermione memelototi Malfoy yang bersiul-siul rendah. Lagi-lagi, jika tak mengingat kewajiban menyelesaikan detensi sebagai syarat tambahan N.E.W.T, Hermione pasti sudah menghajar jidat elit Malfoy dengan sapu lidi yang dikepitnya

Yah, bagaimana Hermione tidak murka, para pembaca. Sampai minggu ketiga Agustus, teladan dunia sihir yang paling bersinar itu belum mendapat pembekalan tentang metode terbang yang baik dan benar.

Bagaimana ia bisa belajar sempurna jika sejak awal kehadirannya di Malfoy Manor, dirinya sudah dikepung aneka tetek bengek. Agenda remeh-temeh yang tak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan detensi dan materi yang harus dijalaninya.

Coba tengok saja kegiatan tak bermutu yang dijalaninya selama dua puluh satu hari terakhir ini. Di minggu pertama, bukannya langsung melatih Hermione terbang melayang, Malfoy malah mengajak murid dadakannya itu melihat-lihat estat dan mengunjungi kastil milik keluarganya yang terbentang di dataran Wilsthire.

Semula, Hermione menepis mentah-mentah gagasan kurang kerjaan seperti itu. Namun, ancaman Malfoy yang menolak mengajari teknik terbang jika Hermione tak menuruti kemauannya membuat gadis bergigi panjang itu terpaksa merevisi pembangkangannya.

Begitulah, selama seminggu penuh Hermione terpaksa membuntuti Malfoy ke berbagai tempat. Mulai dari menengok estat, melongok istal yang disesaki ratusan kuda pacu bermutu tinggi sampai menginspeksi kaveling peri rumah yang rapi terawat.

"Ibuku paling tidak tahan dengan bau-bauan, Granger. Hidungnya selalu berkerut dan menyusut jika mencium bau menusuk. Makanya peri rumah kami dilarang lusuh dan wajib mandi kembang tujuh rupa dua kali sehari," itulah penjelasan Malfoy sewaktu Hermione mempertanyakan penampilan apik Dobby dan kawan-kawan. Performa higienis yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan kodrat peri rumah yang biasa tampil lecek penuh daki.

Setelah inspeksi berakhir, Hermione menyangka bisa memulai pelajarannya di pekan kedua. Tak disangka, di minggu kedua Narcissa Malfoy mendadak berulah. Si Nyonya Rumah yang sejak hari pertama enggan beramah tamah tiba-tiba keranjingan menyeret Hermione ke acara sosial dan pesta gala yang dihadirinya.

Usai makan hati karena menjadi bahan tontonan gratisan, Hermione mengira bisa melakoni kursus terbang di minggu ketiga. Tak dinyana, di pekan ketiga giliran Lucius Malfoy yang kerasukan. Si Tuan Rumah yang di hari pertama menganggap Hermione tak lebih dari upil naga yang nekat masuk ke kastilnya tanpa basa-basi memaksa gadis berambut melar itu untuk mengerjakan laporan saham dan pembukuan estatnya.

Selepas bersabar menghitung angka kekayaan kerajaan bisnis Malfoy yang tak ada habisnya, Hermione langsung menodong Malfoy untuk memenuhi janjinya. Janji yang hari ini langsung ditunaikan Malfoy dengan memberikan Hermione sebatang sapu lidi yang kecepatannya setara dengan kupu-kupu jompo yang sayapnya baru dioperasi. Sapu malnutrisi yang lebih layak dipakai untuk menyodok mulut jamban ketimbang membelah udara.

"Ini sudah masuk minggu keempat dan aku belum tahu satu teknik pun!" Hermione menyentak sapu terbang kurusnya, mengacungkan alat terbang memprihatinkan itu ke muka Malfoy yang tersenyum-senyum geli sendiri.

"Sabar, Granger. Dengan kejeniusanmu aku yakin dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu kau sudah menguasai Taktik Porskoff dan Formasi Serang Kepala Elang," jawab Malfoy pasti, menyebutkan nama siasat yang sering dilakoni atlet Quidditch kelas dunia.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bergantung ala kukang atau terbang seperti elang jika menunggangi sikat kloset seperti ini?" Hermione tak terpancing dengan pujian Malfoy. Kejengkelan menyala di wajah manisnya, membuat rambut singanya berantakan dan berdiri hingga ke ujungnya.

Tergelak pelan, Malfoy mendorong ikal gelombang Hermione ke belakang. Merapikan ikal coklat yang berantakan disapu cuaca cerah berangin, Malfoy mengusap lembut kepala Hermione. Selama jemarinya mengembara, tatapan hangatnya terus tertumbuk ke wajah Hermione yang memerah.

"Itu bukan sikat kloset, Granger. Itu Sapu Bersih-bersih Edisi Terbatas," Malfoy meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hermione, menghentikan segala macam protes yang hendak disemburkan kekasih jiwanya itu.

"Kau masih pemula jadi harus terbang memakai sapu standar, Granger," bisik Malfoy lembut, menirukan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Hermione sewaktu mengajarinya teknik berenang ala Muggle.

"Selain itu, aku tak mau hatiku hancur jika kau kenapa-kenapa di atas sana," Malfoy mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengecup ringan pelipis dan pipi Hermione yang menghangat.

Tertawa malu, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Hermione untuk merespon pernyataan penuh kasih tersebut. Perlakuan romantis yang membuktikan kalau Malfoy benar-benar menyayanginya. Sungguh-sungguh mengasihinya meskipun tak ada satu kalimat cinta pun yang mengalir dari bibir mulusnya.

Memang, seusai ciuman mesra di kolam renang; ciuman terlama dan terpanas sepanjang sejarah yang menjadi bahan perbincangan ibu-ibu dan balita satu kompleks, hubungan di antara mereka belum berkembang ke arah yang diharapkan. Meski Malfoy sering memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tak ada pernyataan cinta secara lisan atau penegasan status hubungan.

Kendati ikatan mereka bisa dibilang masih menggantung, Hermione tak berkecil hati. Jauh di lubuk kalbunya, ia yakin kalau perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jauh di relung sukmanya, Hermione optimis bisa mendapatkan hati Malfoy sepenuhnya.

"Jangan bengong, Granger. Ayo, kita mulai belajar cara memegang gagang sapu," Malfoy mengetuk ujung hidung Hermione. Mengambil posisi di belakang, Malfoy menjulurkan tangan kekarnya untuk membetulkan letak cengkeraman jari Hermione di gagang sapu lidi.

Berusaha berkonsentrasi pada sapu lidinya, bukan pada hembusan napas segar Malfoy yang membasahi pori-pori lehernya, Hermione memegang gagang sapunya seketat mungkin. Sama sekali tak sadar kalau gerak-geriknya dipantau sepasang mata setajam kristal yang mengintip dari balik jendela bertirai.

Berdiri di keremangan ruangan, Narcissa Malfoy mengamati dalam kesunyian. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas tatkala angin padang rumput menerbangkan gelak maskulin putranya. Tawa gembira yang menandakan kalau anak semata wayangnya itu tengah berada dalam puncak kebahagiaannya.

Sepanjang ingatan Narcissa, selama enam belas tahun anaknya hidup di dunia, tak sekalipun buah hatinya itu tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Dididik dengan hierarki darah murni, putra satu-satunya itu selalu dingin, keji dan mau menang sendiri.

Namun, semenjak menjalani detensi bersama Hermione, keegoisan stadium empat itu luruh tanpa jejak. Jantung hatinya kini lebih membumi dan rendah hati. Lebih bisa menghargai dan menghormati orang lain, termasuk kaum Hawa yang selama ini direndahkannya.

Oh ya, Narcissa masih ingat kenakalan liar yang diperbuat putranya jika berurusan dengan perempuan. Seperti remaja darah murni lainnya yang gemar bersenang-senang, putranya selalu bongkar pasang teman kencan seperti berganti kaus kaki. Seperti pemuda darah biru lainnya yang memuja kesenangan artifisial, putranya biasa melewati hari dengan berpesta pora dan foya-foya.

Tapi, itu semua cuma aib masa lalu. Putranya yang sekarang tak lagi mendewakan hasrat sesaat. Saat ini putranya telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Berhasil menemukan satu-satunya perempuan yang akan dipujanya sampai akhir masa.

Menghembuskan napas sepelan mungkin, Narcissa mencemati interaksi dua anak manusia yang asyik mengudara di ladang bunga. Sewaktu mengetahui anaknya jatuh hati pada gadis bernadi lumpur seperti Hermione, batinnya terkoyak dalam dilema.

Sebagai permaisuri darah murni, sudah tentu ia tak akan pernah mendukung persekutuan terlarang yang bisa mencemari kesucian pohon keluarganya. Tapi, di balik pembuluh darah birunya, ia tetaplah seorang ibu. Tetap seorang bunda yang rela memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakan permata jiwanya.

Pada akhirnya, setelah merenung masak-masak, Narcissa memilih mematuhi insting keibuannya. Memilih untuk mengizinkan putranya bersanding dengan gadis pilihannya. Gadis yang meski asal-usulnya tak sesuai memiliki segudang kualitas esensial. Kekuatan fundamental yang tak akan bisa ditandingi oleh dara darah murni manapun. Termasuk si cantik tapi penyakitan, Astoria Greengrass. Putri bungsu dinasti Greengrass yang semula diharapkan bisa menjadi calon menantunya di masa depan.

Untung bagi Narcissa, sang kepala keluarga tak mempermasalahkan traktat yang diambilnya. Sebagai petinggi organisasi Suami-suami Takut Istri, Lucius Malfoy telah menyerahkan semua keputusan terkait masa depan pewaris mereka di tangan istrinya.

Membuka jendela lebar-lebar, Narcissa menghirup aroma bunga musim panas yang menenteramkan. Ia tahu, izin yang diberikannya bakal mendulang pro dan kontra. Ia tahu, restu yang diberikannya bisa berdampak negatif bagi reputasinya. Tapi, semua pertentangan itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Selama putranya berbahagia, ia pasti juga bahagia.

* * *

"Jangan ragu, Granger. Aku pasti membuatmu bahagia."

Melipat ujung bibirnya, Hermione menatap gugup Firebolt yang dikendarai Malfoy. Walau sudah bisa mengambang memakai sapu Komet Dua Enam Puluh (akhirnya sapu lidi kakus itu lenyap juga), ia belum percaya diri menaiki sapu sekaliber Firebolt yang memiliki kecepatan setara jet darat ngamuk.

Menyadari kebimbangan gadisnya, Malfoy menjalinkan tangannya ke lengan Hermione. Menatap tak putus-putus, Malfoy menyiratkan pengharapan dan keyakinannya melalui sepasang samudra peraknya.

"Percaya padaku, Granger. Kau selalu aman bersamaku."

Mengangguk kuat-kuat, Hermione tersenyum dalam hati. Tampaknya, dari hari ke hari, cinta yang dirasakannya semakin menguat. Buktinya, hanya dengan terjun ke kedalaman bola mata Malfoy, semua keraguannya sirna. Hanya dengan saling bergenggaman tangan, ia yakin apapun yang terjadi Malfoy tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Mendudukkan diri di belakang, Hermione menyandarkan wajahnya di punggung bidang Malfoy. Belum sempat tangannya melingkari pinggang Malfoy, Hermione terpekik terkejut tatkala sapu yang dinaikinya lepas landas. Melesat cepat menembus gumpalan awan tebal yang menggantung rendah.

Malfoy terkekeh ringan sewaktu Hermione melengking panik, bertubi-tubi memintanya segera mendarat di bumi. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menampar pipinya, Malfoy meminta Hermione tenang selama perjalanan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk tenang! Kau kan tahu kalau di pelajaran Terbang tahun pertama aku nyangkut di batang pohon Dedalu Perkasa!" Hermione melolong sangar, mengingatkan Malfoy akan insiden mengerikan yang membuatnya trauma setengah mati pada mata pelajaran yang dibidani Profesor Rolanda Hooch itu.

"Tenang saja, Granger. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menyukai pengalaman terbang di udara."

"Bagaimana caranya, Malfoy?" Hermione mendesis, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba tak memikirkan kondisi dirinya yang mengapung di ketinggian ribuan kaki.

"Buka matamu, Granger. Lihat pemandangan indah di sekitar kita."

Memaksakan diri untuk mempercayai semua perkataan Malfoy, Hermione membuka pelupuknya. Manik coklatnya membeliak sewaktu panorama mengagumkan tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Di ujung cakrawala, bianglala membentang sempurna. Lapisan cahaya tujuh warnanya berkerlap-kerlip tersiram mentari senja.

Di bawah tatapan Hermione yang terpesona, Malfoy menghentikan pergerakan sapu balapnya. Menjentikkan tongkat sihir, Malfoy merapalkan mantra yang belum pernah didengar Hermione sebelumnya. Menjatuhkan tongkat sihir ke saku celana, Malfoy mengajak Hermione untuk segera berlabuh di atas pelangi.

"Apa kau gila? Memangnya kita bisa menjejakkan kaki di sini?" Hermione bertanya keheranan, bolak-balik menatap pelangi dan Malfoy yang menyeringai tanpa emosi.

"Aku sudah memantrai pelangi ini, Granger. Sekarang kau bisa main perosotan sampai puas atau meluncur hingga ke ujung untuk menjarah periuk emas Leprechaun," Malfoy merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, kegembiraan tak terkira menerangi bola mata kelabu peraknya.

"Bukankah kita dilarang memakai sihir di luar sekolah?" ujar Hermione ragu, mengamati ujung tongkat sihir yang menyembul dari kantung celana Malfoy. Sesuai dengan dekrit pendidikan, murid di bawah umur memang diharamkan menggoyangkan tongkat sihir selama liburan. Pembangkangan terhadap undang-undang itu terancam sanksi tegas dari Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Kementerian Sihir Inggris.

"Ini tongkat sihir ibuku. Karena aku memakai tongkatnya, aku terhindar dari jeratan hukum," Malfoy mengelus sayang tongkat sihir ibunya. Di momen penting seperti sekarang, ia sangat bersyukur dikaruniai seorang ibu yang sangat menyayanginya.

Lihat saja, begitu mengetahui rencananya untuk menciptakan kenangan tak terlupakan di hari terakhir detensi, ibunya langsung meminjamkan tongkat sihir kesayangannya. Pemberian tulus yang secara tak langsung mengisyaratkan bahwa wanita yang melahirkannya itu menyetujui perjalanan cintanya dengan Hermione.

Ya, jika bukan karena dorongan menghapus trauma terbang gadisnya, mana mau dirinya repot-repot menyusun rencana. Meski seminggu terakhir ini Hermione bisa beradaptasi di atas sapu lidi, calon teman hidupnya itu masih ketakutan diajak terbang tinggi. Setidaknya dengan memberikan kenangan paling berkesan, ia berharap bisa melunturkan kebencian Hermione pada dunia terbang.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Malfoy mendesak Hermione untuk turun dari sapu. Seringai seksinya melebar saat Hermione melompat ke pelukannya. Mendekap mesra penuh cinta, Malfoy membuai kepala Hermione di lengannya. Bibirnya merosot turun, menciumi setiap senti kulit wajah Hermione yang bisa dicapainya.

"Aku harap setelah pengalaman ini kau tak lagi takut terbang tinggi," Malfoy berbisik di sela-sela kecupan kecilnya yang tiada akhir. Mendesah dalam, tubuh Hermione bergetar senang diamuk badai pengharapan. Ia tak menduga cowok searogan Malfoy bisa seromantis ini di hari terakhir detensi mereka.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy. Kau benar-benar baik mau membantuku melepaskan diri dari trauma," ucap Hermione sepenuh hati, menatap cahaya bianglala yang bertebaran di bawah kakinya. Napas Hermione tersekat pelan saat Malfoy melayangkan tatapan posesif yang sarat dengan kebutuhan mendalam.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu, Granger," Malfoy menggulung rambut gelombang Hermione di antara jemarinya. Memainkan ikal coklat Hermione dengan usapan sehalus bulu, Malfoy membisikkan keinginan terdalamnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Granger. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari tua bersamamu."

Permintaan blak-blakan itu membuat mata Hermione membulat sebesar penggorengan. Tentu saja sebagai cewek waras ia mau bersanding dengan si pangeran pirang. Tapi bagaimana dengan para penjaga gawang? Orangtua Malfoy yang feodal dan ortodoks pasti tak akan rela pewaris tahta mereka turun kasta dengan menikahi dara jelata seperti dirinya.

Seakan menyadari kekalutan Hermione, Malfoy tersenyum penuh perhatian. Mendekap kuat-kuat seakan-akan Hermione adalah tali kehidupannya, Malfoy menjernihkan praduga yang diidap gadisnya.

"Jangan khawatir mengenai masalah restu orangtuaku, Granger. Mereka setuju sepenuhnya dengan pilihanku."

"Benarkah, Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya lamat-lamat, kerutan tak percaya menghiasi dahi cerdasnya. Jika diingat-ingat, dua pekan terakhir orangtua Malfoy memang tak lagi memasang tampang mengajak perang setiap kali berpapasan dengannya di lorong Malfoy Manor. Tapi, mungkinkah penyihir tinggi hati seperti mereka mau mengalah begitu saja? Mundur teratur seperti algojo babak belur?

"Tenang saja, Granger. Kalau ibuku tak setuju, dia tentu tak akan ngotot memperkenalkanmu ke lingkungan elitnya," Malfoy mengingatkan Hermione tentang pesta ningrat yang sempat membuatnya senewen berat.

Tak memberi Hermione kesempatan menyanggah, Malfoy terus berkicau seperti burung nuri. Menjelaskan dengan pasti semua alasan logis di balik keabnormalan perilaku orangtuanya.

"Begitu juga dengan ayahku. Kau sudah dianggap sebagai calon menantunya karena diberi akses meneliti laporan finansial kami."

Ternganga sebentar, Hermione menyerap semua penjelasan Malfoy. Jika dipikir-pikir, semua omongan itu ada benarnya juga. Selama di pesta dan arisan bersama, Narcissa memang memperlakukannya seperti putri raja.

Dan, selama menganalisis saham kerajaan bisnis Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy selalu memberinya tatapan dan tepukan kebapakan. Tapi, sebagai penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang biasa disepelekan, Hermione masih skeptis orangtua Malfoy yang kapitalis dan industrialis mau mengibarkan bendera putih semudah itu.

"Jadi, mereka setuju kau berpacaran denganku? Segampang itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Granger? Kami berkelahi dan cakar-cakaran seperti kucing?" Malfoy tergelak pelan, mengacak-acak surai keriting Hermione. Mengecup puncak rambut yang awut-awutan, Malfoy mendesahkan rasa syukurnya karena memiliki orangtua yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Ayah dan ibuku selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukku, Granger. Dan itu adalah dirimu."

Hermione bukanlah tipikal gadis cengeng tapi ia tak kuasa membendung air mata haru mendengar sanjungan manis tersebut. Mengalungkan lengannya di leher Malfoy, Hermione membalas cinta kasih tersebut dengan kalimat serupa.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Malfoy. Aku juga ingin menikah dan menua bersamamu."

Mengusap sudut bibir Hermione, Malfoy menyentuh calon istrinya dengan semua cinta yang dimilikinya. Akhirnya, semua perjuangannya berbuah juga. Akhirnya, setelah melakukan daya dan upaya, ia bisa mendapatkan keinginan terbesarnya. Menikah dan berbahagia bersama mempelai pilihannya.

"Untuk pesta pernikahan terbesar sepanjang abad, sudah pasti bakal berlangsung di Malfoy Manor," Malfoy mulai berangan-angan, membayangkan resepsi megah yang akan digeber selepas mereka kuliah nanti. Meringkuk nyaman di pangkuannya, Hermione menatap dengan pandangan memuja. Mata coklatnya memekat, tak kalah memikat dari rembang petang yang membayang.

"Sedangkan untuk bulan madu, kita akan pergi ke Bali. Bersantai-santai dan berbikini di pantai pribadi," Malfoy tersenyum jahil, seringainya berubah mesum ketika Hermione tersedak malu-malu.

"Di Bali, kita juga akan beranak-pinak seperti jembalang," Malfoy tertawa keras saat bibir Hermione mengerucut ke depan.

"Bukankah dua anak cukup, Malfoy? Sesuai dengan anjuran Keluarga Berencana?"

Membingkai wajah Hermione dengan tangannya, Malfoy menurunkan mulutnya. Kelembutan napasnya membelai lerung telinga Hermione, mengirimkan getar listrik yang merasuk ke pori-pori.

"Aku ingin punya banyak anak bersamamu. Aku ingin memiliki Draco kecil dan Hermione kecil yang berlarian di sekitarku," Malfoy tersenyum puas ketika Hermione menyeringai menyetujui. Sama seperti dirinya yang tak akan ragu melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Hermione, calon istrinya itu juga berprinsip serupa. Rela melakukan semuanya atas nama cinta.

Memagut bibir Hermione untuk terakhir kali, Malfoy membaringkan Hermione di lengannya. Bertelekan cahaya pelangi, Malfoy mengikrarkan sumpah setianya. Janji untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai sampai mereka mati.

Berbaring bersisian, dua pasangan paling gres itu menatap matahari yang tenggelam di horizon. Saling berbisik tentang kehidupan indah mereka di masa mendatang. Masa depan sempurna yang terlahir dari detensi belajar bersama. Detensi yang pada akhirnya berganti menjadi pelajaran cinta pribadi. Pelajaran cinta yang membawa mereka pada akhir cerita bahagia.

* * *

"Jadi, begitulah. Berkat detensi pelajaran cinta pribadi, keluargaku berkembang seperti jembalang."

Memainkan tutup kardus Yoyo Menjerit edisi khusus yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mengamati dua temannya yang manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

Malam itu, Aula Besar Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts terbilang lengang. Ruangan luas tempat menyantap makanan tersebut hanya diisi beberapa siswa bermuka bantal, termasuk Kepala Sekolah Profesor Minerva McGonagall yang sibuk menulangi sekarung pepes ikan asin.

"Aku tak mau jadi jembalang. Aku cukup puas berwujud gorila," Vince Crabbe, putra sulung Millicent Bulstrode dan Vincent Crabbe berdeguk sedih. Pantat bergelambirnya yang melimpah di kiri dan kanan kursi bergoyang seirama dengan ritme kunyahan mulutnya.

Memutar bola mata kelabu peraknya, Scorpius menyabarkan diri menghadapi ketololan sahabat dekatnya. Mendesah resah, Scorpius melihat-lihat garis tangannya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati dosa besar apa yang pernah dibuatnya hingga dirinya terkena kutukan harus bergaul rapat dengan orang utan tak berotak.

"Detensi ini tak akan mengubahmu jadi jembalang, Vince! Detensi kali ini justru memperbesar peluangmu mengencani Lavenda Weasley," Scorpius mendengus sengit, menuding gadis berambut ikal yang tengah tertawa menggelegar.

Meski semontok ibunya, putri bungsu Ron Weasley dan Lavender Brown itu mewarisi hobi sinting ayahnya; gemar melumat menu serba jengkol tanpa kenal tempat. Kebiasaan miring yang membuat murid perempuan Hogwarts mencak-mencak karena toilet mereka jadi bau dan berkarat.

"Jika Vince bisa mengencani Lavenda, lalu apa keuntungan yang aku dapat jika membantumu?" Rafflesia Arnoldi Zabini memberengut masam. Mengiris panekuk dengan kasar, putri tunggal Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson itu mengacungkan ujung belatinya. Menuntut Kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu untuk segera memberikan klarifikasi terbuka.

"Jika James Sirius Potter mengetahui kau terlibat dalam kehebohan ini, dia pasti tergila-gila padamu. Bukankah sejak dulu kau menyukai Ketua Murid paling sableng se-Hogwarts itu?" Scorpius menggeram samar-samar, mengedikkan bahu ke arah James yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan adik perempuannya.

"Benar juga ya. Selama ini James sangat menyukai cewek eksentrik. Pasti dia langsung jatuh cinta begitu mengetahui kalau aku yang terkenal sebagai dara jelita penuh tata krama ternyata memiliki sisi pemberontak alami," Rafflesia menyeringai narsis, memamerkan geliginya yang seruncing stalaktit.

"Oh ya, jika misi ini berhasil, di masa depan kita pasti jadi saudara karena pernikahan," cetus Rafflesia antusias, mematut-matut diri dengan ahli di cermin bergagang besi. Wajah anjing peseknya yang serupa dengan ibundanya merekah gembira, tak sabar membayangkan masuk ke lingkup elit keluarga bangsawan Malfoy.

Menahan diri untuk tak muntah di tempat, Scorpius membuang jauh-jauh bayangan bersaudara dengan gadis yang namanya diambil dari bunga bangkai paling besar sedunia. Berteman dengan Rafflesia saja sudah membuatnya setengah gila, apalagi jika nanti bersaudara dengannya. Bisa-bisa ia sinting gila miring beneran. Tapi, apa daya, demi kesuksesan misi detensinya, ia harus berpura-pura menjilat Rafflesia.

"Kalau kau ingin mendekatinya, kenapa tak minta bantuan adik kembarmu? Bukankah mereka satu asrama dengannya?" Vince melongo heran, menghabiskan kendi susu kambingnya dalam satu sesapan.

Melempar seringai tipis, Scorpius memandang sayang tiga gadis berambut coklat mengembang yang tekun membaca di deretan meja Gryffindor. Selain mewarisi karakteristik fisik sang bunda, tiga adik kesayangannya juga menuruni hobi membaca tanpa kenal cuaca. Kebiasaan yang ujung-ujungnya membuat trio kembar itu digelari Tiga-Dara-Sok-Tahu-Segala.

"Adik kembarku memang bisa membantu tapi aku ingin meniru metode ayahku dalam mendapatkan cinta ibuku. Tentu saja tanpa Kloset Muntah dan Peluru Bau sebab seperti Grandma Cissy, hidungku alergi bau-bauan," Scorpius mengerutkan hidung mancungnya dengan penuh gaya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau pakai?" Vince bertanya ingin tahu, mengerling ke tumpukan kardus berstempel _Gambol and Japes_, _Zonko_ serta _Sihir Sakti Weasley_. Kotak berisi barang lelucon tak jelas yang lebih banyak membawa mudarat ketimbang manfaat.

"Di kardus ini, banyak barang paten yang bisa kupakai. Mulai dari Yoyo Menjerit, Frisbee Bertaring atau Bumerang Menampar. Tentu saja setelah kumodifikasi dengan lusinan Mantra Pembuat Onar," jelas Scorpius lugas, mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas meja yang dipenuhi beraneka ragam makanan.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Lekas turunkan kaki budukmu dari meja!"

Memutar punggungnya lambat-lambat, Scorpius bertatapan langsung dengan dara berambut semerah senja yang sejak lama menyita perhatiannya. Mengusap lencana Prefek yang tersemat di depan jubahnya, gadis berdasi merah marun bergaris-garis itu memonyongkan bibir saat Scorpius melemparkan seringai kece yang bisa membuat Lord Voldemort bertekuk lutut.

"Sebagai Prefek, seharusnya kau tahu kalau itu tak sopan. Aku heran kenapa Slytherin mempercayakan posisi penting ini pada manusia slebor seperti dirimu," usai mengucapkan sindiran menyengat, si gadis beranjak pergi, diiringi sobat baiknya, Lavenda Weasley yang melenggang seanggun penari.

Memandangi pijar rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar, Scorpius tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Jemari rampingnya mengusap gundukan alat lelucon yang akan dipakai untuk menjerat gadisnya ke detensi pelajaran tentang cinta.

Menyandarkan bahunya di punggung kursi, Scorpius membisikkan komitmen yang ingin dituntaskannya tahun ini juga. Komitmen yang sudah dipendam sejak pertama kali dirinya menatap mata coklat terang sang idola.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Lils. Liburan musim panas ini kau pasti menjadi milikku. Milikku untuk selamanya."

**TAMAT**


End file.
